Teaching coordination, timing, and other skills in children and adults may be accomplished by way of choreographing dance routines to music, songs, and biblical verses. There is a need for a biblical figurine that can be programmed by a user to execute successive dance moves or other movements to synchronized music. In order to do so, the user would have to listen to a particular song or biblical verse, generally a number of times, and coordinate the movement of the figurine to the song or biblical verse. Such a method and figurine may be used to not only teach and develop coordination and other skills, but can be used to teach the importance of religion via the various song or biblical verses used.